


Secretarial Duties

by sheiksleopardthong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, M/M, Secret Relationship, secretary cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheiksleopardthong/pseuds/sheiksleopardthong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr - Cas as Dean Smith's secretary in the Terrible Life 'verse, and everyone assumes Dean's doing the stereotypical fucking your secretary thing with him except behind closed doors Cas fucking owns his ass (and fucks it hard on a p regular basis- he especially loves bending Dean over his own desk to do it) and Dean loves and is entirely willing to beg for every second of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretarial Duties

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon - I'm sorry this took so long, I hope it's what you were looking for!

Dean Smith texts like a teenage girl when he's drunk.

_Cassie, cummon. I miss youuuu_

_You know I'm busy, Dean. I can't come over tonight._

_Y??? What r u doing?_

_The plethora of paperwork you assigned me. 'On my desk by Tuesday' not ringing any bells?_

_...Fuck it. Come over anyway. Whatshisface can wait anotehr dayy_

Cas sighs, rubbing his temples and just staring at his phone.

He's already done his work, honestly, and has nothing better to do on a Sunday night. And Dean gets clingy when he's drunk (which Cas has always been a sucker for).

Without responding, Cas gathers his tihngs, keys last, heading for the door. His text tone goes off as he steps into the lobby of his apartment building.

_I'm at the office. Come by and ill help u with your work ;)_

He's completely sane, but Cas can't say otherwise for himself, because before he can think about it the man's driving to work at eleven at night.

The night custodians recognize him, think he's scatterbrained and forgetful. They don't question Cas when he says he's forgotten something at his desk, and he makes it to Dean's office with no problem.

Dean's sitting at his desk, a bottle of wine on the mahogany. His lips are parted slightly, cheeks flushed.

Dean doesn't flush when he drinks.

"Dean, what - " Cas steps around the desk to see...honestly, he should have expected this. It's not his first time forgetting something at work, after all.

The younger man's pants are caught just below his knees, unable to fall further, stretched taut by Dean's spread thighs. His cock is hard in his hand, slick with lubricant - the bottle of which is standing, uncapped, in his slightly open top drawer.

"You came," Dean chuckles, meeting Cas' gaze, his own pupils wide slightly in arousal.

Cas doesn't answer, just grabs the wine bottle and takes a long drink. It had been full - open but untouched. Cas doesn't comment on that, but frowns a little, which causes Dean to grin.

"Fuck, move," Cas pushes Dean's chair instead of waiting for his request to be followed, and the wheels roll on the hardwood as if they're eager, too.

Cas' erection is beginning to strain his pants but he kneels under Dean's desk and replaces his boss' hand with his own, pumping slowly as his lips wrap around Dean's flushed head, tongue darting out to lap at it as he slowly takes more of Dean's member into his mouth.

Dean's hands slide into Cas' hair, getting a little lube in it, and it spurs the secretary on, opening his throat to take more of the larger man. His tongue flattens along the underside, and Dean swallows a moan.

Cas pulls off, earning an irritated glare.

"You're trying to be quiet," Cas hums, and it comes out as more of a growl than necessary.

"Well, yeah. We're at  _work_."

It's Cas' turn to glare. "You're the one who called me here," he moves out from under the desk carefully, cracking his stiffening joints. He raises his brow at the man staring up at him from his chair, and Dean stands, his pants falling the rest of the way to the floor, his belt buckle resonating obscenely.

Cas takes no time grabbing Dean's cheeks and pulling him down for a hot kiss, immediately forcing his tongue between the younger man's lips. Dean ruts against Cas' stomach like a dog and the secretary immediately pulls away, frowning harder.

"Hey, cummon," Dean chuckles, but doesn't step forward.

Normally, Cas would take the time to teach his boss a bit of a lesson, but they're not alone in the building, and he's not in the mood for drawing anything out tonight.

He'll schedule a little private time for an evening later in the week, but for now Cas doesn't want to think that far ahead.

Cas motions to the desk with a small jerk of his head and Dean immediately moves his chair out of the way, kicking fully out of his pants to spread his legs further when he bends over the mahogany.

The lube bottle's cap already being open, doesn't allow it to pop loudly like Cas likes, but it squelches as the liquid moves around the airbubbles on its way into Cas' palm.

He slicks it around in his hands, warming it up, and gets it on his pants as he undoes them, rocking his cock - still clothed with boxers - against Dean's bared ass.

Dean chuckles and rocks back into the slow thrusts, shuddering as the cotton pulls over and back across his puckered hole.

"Come on, Cas," he says, voice low and rasping. Equal parts want and tease.

The noise that comes out of the secretary's throat isn't of his own accord, ripped slowly like a magician's coloured scarves. Dean chuckles again.

Cas' boxers are around his ankles in an instant, and he slicks himself carefully, smirking when Dean turns to watch.

Two of Cas' gooey fingers slide into Dean easily, and he takes no time stretching the other man, pressing soft, wet kisses to the back of Dean's neck. In the meantime, he uses his teeth to carefully open a condom - a plethora of which are of course just beside the lubricant in Dean's desk - then rolls it on with a hum.

"Cas, please, just - " a soft grunt and Dean's interrupted himself, neck going limp, head hanging precariously close to his desk.

"Yeah, yeah," he says, lining up and easing in beside his fingers, continuing to stretch Dean's walls as he starts up a slow pace.

It doesn't take long for Cas' fingers to slip out, and he grips Dean's hips as he goes deeper carefully, then harder, the slap of skin-on-skin erotic around the mens' quiet grunts and moans.

"God, Cas," Dean sputters around loose lips, the rest of the sentence dying as the older man hits his sweet spot. The volume of Dean's cry causes both of them to still momentarily, ready to hide at the first sign of the cleaning staff.

But the minutes tick by slowly, and they're still alone, and Dean's so tight around him, so Cas starts moving again.

"If you do this to me again, you'll be explaining to everyone why you're standing at your meetings all week."

"Cas," his breath catches, "don't tempt me."

It's Cas' turn to chuckle, his thrusts becoming more eratic as he feels the familiar tension of an orgasm pooling in his abdomen. "Finish yourself, Dean. Touch yourself for me."

"Fuck," Dean growls, one hand slipping desperately from the table to do as instructed, wrapping a tight fist around his cock and stroking quicker, in time with Cas' increasingly intense thrusts.

Cas groans, bent over the blond's back, and Dean cries out, coming over his polished desk.

"Fuck - Cas - !"

Dean tightens around his secretary when he climaxes, pushing Cas over the edge, and he fills the condom with a shudder, riding his orgasm with a few more thrusts before dropping his hands from Dean's hips and resting his weight on the desk - which is going to need a serious wipe-down before the custodians get there.

After a moment of reprieve, Cas pulls out - causing both of them to grunt at the loss. He ties off the condom and drops it in Dean's waste bin before starting to dress again.

Dean follows his lead, running a hand through both their hair in an attempt to straighten it.

Cas takes kleenex from Dean's desk and gets about cleaning the wood - all the while Dean's peppering kisses to his nose, his cheeks, his lips. Sweet and soft.

Cas returns each one, holding Dean's chin and kissing deeper once he's done cleaning.

"Don't you dare do that again," he says sternly, and Dean's eyes just glint with his smirk.

Cas messes up Dean's hair before stalking out of the office, nodding to the custodians as he passes them, wishing them a good night.

Then he goes home, showers, preparing for work the next morning, and ignoring all of Dean's texts. If he has anything more to say, it can be in front of everyone else in the office, during work hours. Cas falls asleep with a smug smile on his face.

 


End file.
